Geinoujin
Geinoujin are entertainers who wonder the world, plying their trade. Some Geinoujin are puppeteers, while others are singers, poets, actors, dancers, and various other entertainers. No two Geinoujin are alike. Each has their own distinct style, emphasizing different styles of entertainment. Adventures Geinoujin are wont to wander the countryside, looking for adventure, instead of waiting for adventure to come to them. Why is this? With each new adventure, the Geinoujin has more material to work with, to incorporate into his/her trade. Characteristics Geinoujin are very versatile, with their vast selection of class skills. When backed into combat, they have limited melee skills. The strength of the Geinoujin in combat stems from ‘battlefield control’ abilities, via their Enthrall and Suggestion abilities. Alignment Geinoujin are flighty wanderers by nature. As a result, only those characters who are non-lawful may become Geinoujin. Background Geinoujin come from all types of backgrounds. No two are alike. Some Geinoujin were born nobles, who gave up their claims to wealth and power, to journey the world, learning some trade that they enjoy. Others may have been poor, and worked their way up to their present situation by applying their trade day in and day out. Races Most Geinoujin are Humans. The Human drive, because of their comparatively shorter lifespan, causes Human Geinoujin to seek out as much as possible. Other Classes Geinoujin are at east the most when around Bards and Rogues, who they consider kindred spirits. Geinoujin often find Lama, Samurai, and other lawful classes too ‘stuffy’, but respect them for their dedication to their ideals. Geinoujin have a special affinity for spellcasters, as magic is the crux of so many tales. Game Rule Information Geinoujin have the following game statistics: Abilities: Charisma is key to the Geinoujin, who make their living entertaining others. A high Charisma augments their personal interaction skills. A high Intelligence is also useful, as this results in more skill points for the Geinoujin to spread among his/her skills. Alignment: Any Non-Lawful Hit Die: d6 Class Skills & Starting Gold The Geinoujin’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (INT), Balance (DEX), Bluff (CHA), Climb (STR), Concentrate (CON), Craft (INT), Decipher Script (INT), Diplomacy (CHA), Disguise (CHA), Escape Artist (DEX), Gather Information (CHA), Hide (DEX), Jump (STR), Knowledge skills, taken separately (INT), Listen (WIS), Move Silently (DEX), Perform (CHA), Profession (WIS), Sense Motive (WIS), Sleight of Hand (DEX), Swim (STR), and Tumble (DEX). Skill Points at 1st Level: (6 + INT Modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 6 + INT Modifier Starting Gold: 4d4 x 10 (100 GP) Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Geinoujin is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow and whip. Geinoujin are proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). Geinoujin Knowledge: A Geinoujin picks up a lot of stray knowledge while wandering the land and learning stories from others. He may make a special Geinoujin Knowledge check with a bonus equal to his Geinoujin level + his Intelligence modifier to see whether or not he knows some relevant information about local notable people, legendary items, or noteworthy places. (If the Geinoujin has 5 or more ranks in Knowledge History, he gains a +2 bonus on this check.) A successful Geinoujin Knowledge check will not reveal the powers of a magic item but may give a hint as to its general function. A Geinoujin may not take 10 or take 20 on this check; this sort of knowledge is essentially random. The DM can determine the Difficult Class of the check by referring to the ‘Bardic Knowledge’ table on Pg. 29 of the Player’s Handbook. Enthrall (Su): The Geinoujin gains the use of the Enthrall spell as a supernatural ability at 1st Level. This ability may be used once per day. At 5th Level, this ability may be used twice per day, at 10th, three times per day, at 15th, four times per day, and at 20th, five times per day. Suggestion (Su): The Geinoujin gains the use of the Suggestion spell as a supernatural ability at 4th Level. This ability may be used once per day. At 8th Level, this ability may be used twice per day, at 12th, three times per day, at 16th, four times per day, and at 20th, five times per day. Skill Focus: At 3rd, 6th and 9th Levels, the Geinoujin automatically gains the Skill Focus feat. He/she can only apply it to the following skills: Bluff, Craft, Diplomacy, Disguise, Gather Information, Knowledge, Perform, Profession, Slight of Hand. Sneak Attack: If a Geinoujin can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from attack, the Geinoujin can strike a vital spot for extra damage. Basically, the Geinoujin’s attack deals extra damage any time his/her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Geinoujin flanks his/her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 3rd level, and it increases by 1d6 every three levels thereafter. Should the Geinoujin score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. A Geinoujin can’t strike with deadly accuracy from beyond that range. With a sap or an unarmed strike, a Geinoujin can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He/she cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty, because he/she must make optimal use of his/her weapon in order to execute a sneak attack. A Geinoujin can sneak attack only living creatures with discernable anatomies- undead, constructs, oozes, plants and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The Geinoujin must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A Geinoujin cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment, or striking the limbs of a creature whose vital areas are beyond reach. Mass Suggestion (Su): The Geinoujin gains the use of the Mass Suggestion spell as a supernatural ability at 10th Level. This ability may be used once per day. At 20th Level, this ability may be used twice per day.